runescapefandomcom_da-20200215-history
Herblore
Fil:Herblore.gif Herblore er en members only skill hvor du kan lave potioner. Herblore er en god måde at skaffe penge på, da mange spillere specielt høj level spillere der skal mod stærke monstre. For at bruge herblore skal man have klaret Druidic Ritual. Det bringer ens Herblore level op på 3. Herblore er ikke så svært at få i level 99 men det koster utrolig meget hvis man skal købe alle indgredienserne. Hvis du selv vil dyrke dine herbs har du det nedenunder. Farming lvl til at dyrke Herbs: ---- lvl 9:Guam lvl 14:Marrentill lvl 19:Tarromin lvl 26:Harralander lvl 29:Goutweed(Efter Eadgar`s Ruse) lvl 32:Ranarr lvl 36:Spirit Weed lvl 38:Toadflax lvl 44:Irit lvl 46:Wergali lvl 50:Avantoe lvl 56:Kwvarm lvl 62:Snapdragon lvl 67:Cadantine lvl 73:Lantadyme lvl 79:Dwarf Weed lvl 85:Torstol Potions lvl 3: Attack Potion - Guam + Eye Of Newt lvl 5:Anti-Poison - Marentill + Ground Unicorn Horn lvl 8:Relicym´s Balm - Rogue s Purse + Snake Weed(Efter du har started Zogre Flesh Eaters) thumb|left|En spiller blander en drik ved hjælp af Herblore færdigheder. Udstyr lvl 50:Irit Gloves lvl 60:Avantoe Gloves lvl 70:Kwvarm Gloves lvl 80:Cadantine Gloves Resten kommer senere... Fra RuneScape Wiki På grund af en nylig opdatering af Jagex, at oplysningerne i denne artikel kan være out-of-date. Du kan hjælpe til at forbedre denne artikel ved at opdatere oplysningerne. Denne artikel handler om Herblore færdigheder. For information om uddannelse Herblore, se Herblore uddannelse. "Potions" omdirigeres hertil. For det element, at spillerne kan få fra Apotekeren i Varrock, se Potion. Indholdsfortegnelse skjul 1 Krydderurter 1.1 Snavset urter 2 Potions 2.1 Barbarian potions 3 Anskaffelse af sekundære indholdsstoffer 4 Penge 5 Produktionsomkostninger 6 Midlertidig øger 7 NPC Assistance 8 Trivia 9 Se også 10 Referencer En spiller blander en drik ved hjælp af Herblore færdigheder. Herblore (Herblaw om RuneScape Classic) er en medlemsklub færdighed, som giver spillerne mulighed for at gøre deres egne potions. Før spillere er i stand til at begynde at bruge det, skal de først gennemføre Druidic Ritual søgen. Det giver nok Herblore erfaring til at øge kvalifikationsniveauet til niveau 3, som er det første niveau, hvor spillerne kan gøre potions. Spillere, der ikke har afsluttet søgen kan udnytte Assist-systemet til at låne en andens Herblore niveau og gøre potions, selv om de ikke vil modtage erfaring til at gøre det. Herblore synes at have været etableret ved Sarah i forbi en, som afslørede efter endt møde Historie søgen og derefter tale med hende. Selv om det er let at komme Herblore til niveau 99, det er en af de dyreste kompetencer i spil for spillere, der køber alle eller de fleste af de nødvendige ingredienser. For spillere, som samles de ingredienser (de fleste er tilgængelige fra monster dråber og nogle gyder forskellige steder), er det langt billigere, men tidskrævende. Den nuværende minimumskrav, der skal placeres (på ca rang 1.005.267) på hiscores for Herblore er niveau 30. Som i den 28 februar 4.331 mennesker har nået niveau 99 i Herblore. RedigérKrydderurter Uddybende artikel: Herb Redigérsnavsede urter Uddybende artikel: Herblore / snavset urter Snavset urter er urter, der endnu ikke er blevet rengjort. Dette kan gøres ved at klikke på den urt, som indeholder en lille mængde Herblore erfaring. Krydderurter er næsten altid er fremstillet i deres snavsede tilstand (fra landbrug, monster dråber osv.). Snavset urter typisk koster mindre end deres rene kolleger som spillere normalt ikke vil bruge tid på rengøring af urter. Selv, at købe dem i deres rene form, kan spare lidt tid. Det foreslås også, at spillerne indsamle deres egne ingredienser, for priserne er meget høje i dag RedigérPotions Se Potion lommeregneren for mønter-per-erfaring-point analyse af potions brug af levende data fra Grand Exchange Market Watch. Bemærk: Den stærke drik er den eneste drik til rådighed for ikke-medlemmer. En række forskellige potions i deres (3) form. Den drik-cessen i Herblore tager to skridt, hver kombinere forskellige poster. Det første skridt involverer tilføjelse af en primær ingrediens (normalt en urt) til et hætteglas med vand (eller et hætteglas med kokosmælk for nogle højt niveau potions), til at producere en ufærdig potion. Dette giver ikke Herblore erfaring. Det andet skridt indebærer at tilføje en sekundær ingrediens (se nedenfor) til at foretage en fuldstændig drik, der kan blive drukket eller solgt (med undtagelse af et par potions lavet som en del af en quest). Dette er den vigtigste metode til at få Herblore erfaring. Begge tiltag kan gøres på partier, der er, når spillerens opgørelse indeholder flere af de nødvendige elementer, kan man "gøre alle" eller "make x". Valget af urt og sekundære ingrediens diktere som potion er lavet. Hver drik har et minimum Herblore krævede niveau før potions kan foretages, medmindre det hjælpe systemet anvendes. Potion Billede Niveau XP Effekt Primær Ingrediens Sekundær Ingrediens Noter Attack potion 3 25 Midlertidigt øger Attack med 10% plus 3 Guam Eye of newt Antipoison 5 37.5 Hærder gift og giver immunitet i 3 minutter Marrentill Unicorn horn støv Relicym's balsam 8 40 Helbreder sygdom og giver immunitet i en kort periode Rogue's pung Snake weed Skal have mindst begyndt Zogre Flesh Eaters. Styrke potion 12 50 Midlertidigt øger Strength med 10% plus 3 Tarromin Limpwurt root Dette er den eneste drik til rådighed for ikke-medlemmer. Serum 207 15 50 Midlertidigt hærder plaget NPCs i Mort'ton Tarromin Aske Lært, og der kræves i Shades of Mort'ton Guthix resten te 18 59.5 Hærder gift, genskaber nogle køre energi og øger max livspoint med 50, hvis det på fuld sundhed 2 Guam blade, en Harralander, og en Marrentill Kop med varmt vand Foretaget i løbet af One Small Favour søgen; brug kop varmt vand i stedet for hætteglas. Guam tar 19 30 Ammunition og agn til Swamp firben Guam 15 Swamp tar Stat genoprette potion 22 62.5 Gendanner de fleste bekæmpelse-relateret statistik tilbage til det normale med 30% af niveauet plus 10 Harralander Red edderkoppens æg Ikke genindføre forfatningen , Prayer eller Summoning point. Guthix balance potion 22 62.5 Brugt mod Vampire Juvinates og Vampire Ungfisk, især i Temple Trekking mini-spil Harralander Red edderkoppens æg , hvidløg , sølv støv Blamish olie 25 80 Bruges til at gøre fedtet fiskestænger i Heroes Quest Harralander Blamish sneglen slim Energi drik 26 67.5 Gendanner 20% køre energi Harralander Chokolade støv Forsvar potion 30 75 Midlertidigt rejser Forsvar niveau med 10% plus 3 Ranarr weed Hvide bær Generelt ikke gjort - Bøn potions, som også kræver en ranarr ukrudt, er et effektivt forsvar mod de fleste angreb og langt mere udbredt. Marrentill tar 31 42.5 Ammo til Orange salamander Marrentill 15 Swamp tar Super Fishing Eksplosiv 31 55 Kan bruges som en Fiskeri Eksplosiv Guam Rubium Super Fishing Sprængstoffer kan kun foretages efter Kennith's bekymringer . Rubium er ikke-omsættelig. Agility potion 34 80 Midlertidigt øger Agility med 3 Torskemund Tudse ben Du kan få Torskemund ved at købe den med behændighed billetter fra Brimhaven Agility Arena eller Pest Control Points fra Skadedyrsbekæmpelse, der modtager det fra et Random begivenhed gave, som vokser det ved hjælp af Farming færdighed, eller købe det fra Grand Exchange. Combat potion 36 84 Virkningen af både Attack potion og styrketræning potion Harralander Ged horn støv Goblin potion 37 Den potion omdanner spilleren ind i en trold i delstaten af Goblins Quest Torskemund Pharmakos bær Den potion vil fortage sig, hvis spilleren bærer noget, der ikke nissen forbundet, hvis spilleren angrebene noget, eller hvis spilleren tilgange direkte sollys. Prayer potion 38 87.5 Gendanner 25% af din samlede Prayer point plus 7 Ranarr weed Snape Grass Effekt steg med hellig skruenøgle. En livline, når kampene TzTok-Jad. Brugt partier i Barrows. Tarromin tar 39 55 Ammo til Red salamander Tarromin 15 Swamp tar Summoning potion 40 92 Gendanner 25% af din samlede Summoning point plus 7 Spirit weed Cockatrice æg Crafting potion 42 95 Midlertidigt øger Crafting med 3 Wergali Frogspawn Harralander tar 44 72.5 Ammo til Black salamander Harralander 15 Swamp tar Super angreb 45 100 Midlertidigt øger Attack med 15% plus 5 Irit blad Eye of newt Super anti-poison potion 48 106.3 Hærder gift og giver immunitet i 6 minutter Irit blad Unicorn horn støv Fiskeri potion 50 112.5 Midlertidigt øger Fiskeri med 3 Avantoe Snape Grass Kan bruges til at komme ind i Fishing Guild, hvis du er et par niveauer kort. Super energi drik 52 117.5 Gendanner 40% køre energi Avantoe Mort Myre svampe Shrink-me-hurtig 52 6 Reducer spiller størrelse i løbet Grim Tales Quest Tarromin Skrumpet Ogleroot Jagt potion 53 120 Midlertidigt øger Hunter med 3 Avantoe Kebbit tænder støv Kebbit tænder er fundet fra deadfalling Sabre-Toothed Kebbit. Super stærke drik 55 125 Midlertidigt øger Styrke niveau med 15% plus 5 Kwuarm Limpwurt root Magic essensen potion 57 130 Midlertidigt øger Magic med 3 Starflower Knust gorak claw Foretaget i løbet af A Fairy Tale Part II søgen. Komponenter er kun tilgængelige via Fairy ringe. Det potion og komponenter er ikke omsættelige. Fletching potion 58 132 Midlertidigt øger Fletching med 3 Wergali Wimpy fjer Weapon Gift 60 137.5 Til brug på pile , dolke , spyd , spyd , dart, og knive Kwuarm Ground Blue Dragon skala Super genoprette potion 63 142.5 Gendanner alle statistikker undtagen livspoint, herunder bøn punkter med 25% plus 8 Løvemund Red edderkoppens æg Du kan kun få løvemund, ved at købe den med behændighed billetter fra Brimhaven agility mini-spil eller skadedyrsbekæmpelse point fra Skadedyrsbekæmpelse, der modtager det fra et Random begivenhed gave, eller ved dyrkning af den ved hjælp af Farming færdigheder. Sanfew serum 65 160 Sanfew Serum kombinerer egenskaber super genoprette, helbrede gift og helbrede sygdomme potions alle i en Løvemund Red edderkoppens æg , Unicorn horn støv , Snake ukrudt og Nail Beast Nails Se Super genoprette potion. Nail Beast Nails er fra mini-spil Temple Trekking. Delvis erfaring er givet for hver tilsætning af en af de sekundære indholdsstoffer i denne drik. Super forsvar potion 66 150 Midlertidigt øger Forsvar med 15% plus 5 Cadantine Hvide bær Ekstra stærk anti-poison potion 68 155 Hærder og giver immunitet til gift i 9 minutter Torskemund Yew rødder Kræver kokosmælk i stedet for vand. Anti-brand potion 69 157.5 Midlertidigt giver en vis modstand mod dragens ånde Lantadyme Ground Blue Dragon skala Kan bruges med en anti-dragon skjold eller Dragonfire skjold til helt at forhindre Dragonfire skader. Hver dosis varer i 6 minutter (du vil få en 15 anden advarsel, før den løber ud). Ranging potion 72 162.5 Midlertidigt øger Ranged med 10% plus 4 Dværg weed Vin af Zamorak Ekstra stærkt våben gift 73 165 Til brug på pile, dolke, spyd, spyd, pile og knive Cactus rygsøjlen Rød edderkop æg Kræver kokosmælk i stedet for vand. Trylledrik 76 172.5 Midlertidigt øger Magic med 5 Lantadyme Potato cactus Zamorak brygge 78 175 Midlertidigt øger Strength med 12% plus 2, Attack med 20% plus 2 og genskaber op til 9 Prayer punkter, men sænker forsvarsminister og livspoint med 10% plus 2 (eller 20 i tilfælde af livspoint) Torstol Jangerberries Torstol kan kun fås fra Yanille Agility fangekælder herb brystet, eller dyrkes ved hjælp af Farming færdigheder. Super stærke anti-poison potion 79 177.5 Hærder gift og giver immunitet til 12 minutter Irit blad Magic rødder Kræver kokosmælk i stedet for vand. Saradomin brygge 81 180 Midlertidigt øger Forsvar og livspoint, men sænker Attack , Styrke, og Range. Torskemund Knust bird nest Se ovenfor for Torskemund steder. Super stærkt våben gift 82 190 Til brug på pile , dolke , spyd , pile og knive Nightshade Poison Ivy bær Kræver kokosmælk i stedet for vand. Recover særlige 84 200 Genopretter særlige angreb bar med 25%. Super energi drik (3) Papaya Denne drik kan ikke handles. Kun 3-dosis Super energi drik kan anvendes som en ingrediens. Se Zahur. Super antifire 85 210 Midlertidigt leverer komplette modstand fra dragens ånde. Anti-firebreath potion Phoenix fjer (ikke en fjerpen) Denne drik kan ikke handles. Extreme angreb 88 220 Midlertidigt øger Attack fra 5 til 26 niveauer. Super attack potion Avantoe Denne drik kan ikke handles. Ekstrem styrke 89 230 Midlertidigt øger Styrke ved 5 til 26 niveauer. Super stærke drik Dværg weed Denne drik kan ikke handles. Extreme forsvar 90 240 Midlertidigt øger Forsvar af 5 til 26 niveauer. Super forsvar potion Lantadyme Denne drik kan ikke handles. Extreme magi 91 250 Midlertidigt øger 7 Magic niveauer. Trylledrik Ground mudder runer Denne drik kan ikke handles. Extreme omfattende 92 260 Midlertidigt øger Ranged fra 4 til 23 niveauer. Ranging potion 5 Grenwall pigge Denne drik kan ikke handles. Super bøn 94 270 Øger Bøn fra 7 til 41 point. Prayer potion Wyvern benmel Denne drik kan ikke handles. Overload 96 1000 Virkningen af alle fem potions i fem minutter, uden at en nedtrapning, på bekostning af et tab af 500 liv punkter i bølger af 100. Du genvinde de 500 livspoint, når den stat virkninger fortage sig. Extreme angreb , Extreme styrke , Extreme forsvar , Extreme magi , Extreme lige Torstol Denne drik kan ikke handles. Serum 207, alle typer af Tjære, alle former for våben gift, og Guthix balance drik (i modsætning til sine Saradomin og Zamorak brygge modparter) kan ikke forbruges, og der skal anvendes til særlige formål. Potions fra "Recover Special" til "Overload", der udkom den 7. oktober 2009, med "High-niveau Herblore Potions" opdatering, synes ikke at arbejde med månens magi "Stat Restore Pot Share" og "Boost Pot Share" , og kan ikke gøres gennem hjælpe systemet. RedigérBarbarian potions Se barbar mix lommeregneren for mønter-per-erfaring-point analyse af barbariske blander med levende data fra Grand Exchange Market Watch. For at kunne foretage Barbar blandinger, skal Otto Godblessed være talt med, er beliggende på Otto's Grotto (vest for Baxtorian Falls). Han vil lære de grundlæggende Barbarian Færdigheder er nødvendige for at få de specielle ingredienser til disse blandinger. Han underviser også i klaring af 4 dosis potions i to 2-dosis potions ved hjælp af en 4-dosis drik på tom hætteglas. Udvidet potion krav: Herblore niveau, der kræves 2-dosis drik (eller en 4-dosis og en tom hætteglas) Roe (for Attack mix , Anti-poison mix , Relicym's balsam mix , Styrke mix og Restore mix) Kaviar (for alle andre blandinger). Alle blandinger, der kan gøres fra rådyr helbrede 30 livspoint per dosis. Alle blandinger, der kræver kaviar helbrede 60 livspoint per dosis. Brug af kaviar på potions, der kræver rådyr ikke gør potion helbrede 60 lp per dosis, vil potion stadig helbrede de sædvanlige 30 lp. Bortset fra healing, alle potions har samme virkning som deres tilsvarende normale drik ses i tabellen ovenfor. Mix Billede Tilføj Niveau XP Attack mix Roe 4 8 Anti-poison mix Roe 6 12 Relicym's balsam mix Roe 9 14 Styrke mix Roe 14 17 Stat genoprette mix Roe 24 21 Energimix Kaviar 29 23 Forsvar mix Kaviar 33 25 Agility mix Kaviar 37 27 Combat mix Kaviar 40 28 Prayer mix Kaviar 42 29 Super angreb mix Kaviar 47 33 Super anti-poison mix Kaviar 51 35 Fiskeri-mix Kaviar 53 38 Super energimix Kaviar 56 39 Jagt mix Kaviar 58 40 Super styrke mix Kaviar 59 42 Magic essensen mix Kaviar 61 43 Super genoprette mix Kaviar 67 48 Super forsvar mix Kaviar 71 50 Ekstra stærk anti-poison mix Kaviar 74 52 Anti brand-ånde mix Kaviar 75 53 Ranging mix Kaviar 80 54 Magic mix Kaviar 83 57 Zamorak mix Kaviar 85 58 RedigérAnskaffelse af sekundære indholdsstoffer Når uddannelsen Herblore det er nyttigt at have rigelige forsyninger af sekundære indholdsstoffer. Sekundær Ingrediens Pris * Indsamlingsmetoder Potions Eye of newt 13 mønter opdatering Kan købes i Port Sarim magi forretningen eller i Herblore butikker i 3 mønter Brug Newtroost Creature Creation. Angreb potion , Super angreb Unicorn horn 2.708 mønter opdatering Kill enhjørninger eller brug Unicow Creature Creation. Anti-poison potion , Super anti-poison potion Snake weed Untradeable Kan findes på Karamja - kræver Jungle Potion. Relicym's balsam Limpwurt root 3.148 mønter opdatering Fra landbrug eller fra bakken gigantiske , Cockatrice, og hobgoblin dråber. Styrke potion , Super styrke potion Swamp tar 155 mønter opdatering Cave Slime dråber eller indsamlet i Lumbridge sump. Guam tjære , Marrentill tjære , Tarromin tjære , Harralander tjære Røde edderkopper 'æg 338 mønter opdatering Brug Spidine Creature Creation. 2 respawns i Varrock Kloaksystem. Den Edgeville Dungeon har 6 respawns i lavt niveau Wilderness. Også dem med trin 10 Summoning kan bruge Egg Spawn rulle ved hjælp af en Ånd Spider. En respawns inde Karamja Volcano. Stat genoprette potion , Super genoprette potion , Guthix balance potion , Ekstra stærkt våben gift Chokolade støv 450 mønter opdatering Brug morter på chokoladebarer. Chokoladebarer eller chokolade støv kan købes fra Culinaromancer bryst , Port Sarim fødevarer butik, eller Grand Tree fødevareforsyning butikker til 20 mønter og respawn i Cooks Guild og Zanaris. Energi drik Hvide bær 1.524 mønter opdatering Fra landbrug, respawn på Red Dragon Isle (i ørkenen) eller brug Elf teleport krystal og respawn i Elven område. Forsvar potion , Super forsvar potion Rubium Untradeable Fra Mining, der brydes under Witchaven , Kennith's bekymringer er påkrævet. Super Fishing Eksplosiv Tudse ben 316 mønter opdatering Respawns vest for Grand Tree og syd-øst for Taverly. Agility potion Snape Grass 384 mønter opdatering Respawns om Waterbirth Island og på halvøen vest for Crafting Guild. Bøn potion , Fiskeri potion Mort Myre svampe 1.391 mønter opdatering Cast blomstre med sølv segl på logfilerne i Mort Myre Swamp i Morytania. Super energi drik Knust gorak claw Untradeable Kill Goraks. Magic essensen potion Dragon skala støv 1.265 mønter opdatering Taverly Dungeon .Blue Dragon område. Anti-brand potion Weapon Gift Yew rødder 4.311 mønter opdatering Kun fra Farming takstræer. Ekstra stærk anti-poison potion Vin af Zamorak 1.822 mønter opdatering Telegrab fra bordet Zamorak Monk. Ranging potion Potato cactus 1.439 mønter opdatering Et par respawns i Kalphite Lair. Kombiner med Slayer opgaver. Trylledrik Jangerberries 267 mønter opdatering Flere respawns på Ogre Island (mellem Castle krige og Yanille). Medbring et reb. Også fra landbruget. Zamorak potion Magic rødder 13.000 mønter opdatering Dyrkning , skære ned, og grave op Magic træer. Super stærke anti-poison potion Bird nest 4.962 mønter opdatering Fra Woodcutting , Miscellania, eller for udveksling mol kløer eller mol skind. Saradomin brygge Poison Ivy bær 971 mønter opdatering Fra Bush Farming. Super stærkt våben gift Skrumpet Ogleroot 21 mønter opdatering Taverly heksens hus. Svindende potion Aske 16 mønter opdatering Fra eventuel log brand, når det holder op med at brænde. Kan også fås fra monstre såsom mindre dæmoner og IMP. Serum 207 Papaya 1.579 mønter opdatering Plukket fra en Papaya træ, der dyrkes med Farming færdighed, eller ved hjælp af en Fruitfall rulle med frugt bat kender. Recover særlige Phoenix fjer Untradeable Greb fra en Desert Føniks nærheden af ler-minen i det nordøstlige Kharidian Desert. Super antifire Ground mudder runer Untradeable Oprettet ved hjælp af morter på en Mud rune. Extreme magi Grenwall pigge 1.340 mønter opdatering Opnået ved fældefangst Grenwall bruge Hunter færdigheder. Extreme omfattende Wyvern benmel Untradeable Fremstillet ved formaling af Wyvern knogler i Ectofuntus mølle. Super bøn Priserne er omtrentlige for at købe punkt på Grand Exchange Bemærk: En anden måde at få Eye of Newt , Unicorn Horn, eller Red edderkoppens æg ville være Creature Creation, en mini-spil opnås først efter afslutningen af den Tower of Life søgen. Ved at besejre det rette væsen, 2-10 af den pågældende vare er faldet. RedigérMoney Med indførelsen af snavset urter, krydderurter disse nu afsløre deres identitet. Derfor er prisen på snavset urter afhænger af, hvilket niveau urter de er. Chaos Druids (samt Aberrant spøgelser og Flesh crawlere) dråbe snavsede urter ofte, og undertiden kan falde to. Aberrant Spectres kan også falde tre. Mange bekæmpelse-relaterede potions sælge til høje priser (priserne er for 3 dosis potions): Potion Nuværende GE pris Prayer potions 9.121 mønter opdatering Summoning potions 2.550 mønter opdatering Super genoprette potions 15.400 mønter opdatering Weapon poison + 1.556 mønter opdatering Sæt af alle tre super potions (super angreb, super styrke, og super forsvar) 7.535 mønter opdatering Super angreb 1.310 mønter opdatering Super styrke potions 5.711 mønter opdatering Super forsvar potions 514 mønter opdatering Nogle af disse priser er under pres, da antallet af helsekosteksperter, der kan gøre disse potions stigninger. Priserne på potions er faldet siden udgivelsen af Grand Exchange på grund af evnen til hurtigt at sælge drikke i løs vægt. RedigérProduktionsomkostninger For en fuld oversigt over overskud / tab uddannelse Herblore; se Herblore - Produktionsomkostninger. RedigérMidlertidig øger En spiller der bærer en Herblore cape (t) og udførelse af Skillcape emote. En Greenman's ale vil midlertidigt øge Herblore ved 1-niveau. Greenman's ale kan købes i Yanille pub eller brygget bruge Cooking færdigheder. 26 Byggeri er forpligtet til at opbygge en drik tønde Greenman's Øl i køkkenet på en spiller-ejet hus. En Greenman's ale ikke skorsten med en krydret gryderet. En Ældre Greenman's ale vil midlertidigt øge Herblore med 2 niveauer. Dette kan kun ske ved brygning bruge Cooking færdigheder. En Ældre Greenman's ale skub ikke skorsten med en krydret gryderet. Krydrede gryderetter, der kan foretages efter frigørelse Evil Dave i opskriften på en katastrofe. Disse kan tilfældigt bedre eller dårligere Herblore med op til 6 niveauer, afhængigt af den anvendte mængde af brune krydderi. RedigérNPC Assistance Bob Byttehandel på Grand Exchange vil dekanteres drikke gratis. Klaring resultater i drikke af samme art, samles i 4-dosis drikke så meget som muligt. For eksempel vil Bob Barter dekanteres seks 3-dosis styrke point i fire 4-dosis og en 2-dosis potion. Dette er en hurtig og nem måde at frigøre Hætteglas til genbrug. Zahur i Nardah vil rense beskidt urter til 200 mønter per urt. Denne evne er sjældent brugt, som evnen til at drikke med det rensede herb kræver Herblore plan for at rense urt. Zahur vil også dekanteres 4-dosis potions i 3-dosis potions, for et lille gebyr på 50 mønter pr opgørelse konverteres (uanset hvor mange potions er i oversigten). Zahur's Gebyret dækker prisen på tomme hætteglas kræves for dekantering. Inventory plads til den resulterende potions er påkrævet, eller Zahur vil nægte at omhælde dem. (21 4-dosis potions ville blive 28 3-gør potions, påfyldning opgørelse helt, og ser som en opgørelse rummet kræves for mønter, 20 er det maksimale, der kan hældes op i en 'go' producerer 26 3-dosis potions og en 2-dosis potion.) RedigérTrivia I spillets fiktive historie, skylder færdighed sit navn til en tidsmæssig paradoks. I mødet historie søgen, når spilleren har rejst tilbage i tiden og taler med skaberen af den kunst, de nævner Herblore og svarer hun med at sige, at det er det perfekte navn. Dette er et paradoks, som den spiller kun nævnt dette, fordi de vidste det fra deres egen tid, men det synes de var den oprindelige inspiration. Dette paradoks er kendt som en Jin, hvor objekter (eller i dette tilfælde oplysninger) har en cirkulær tid linje, hvor en person modtager et objekt eller oplysninger fra eller på grund af en person, og senere går tilbage i tiden for at give den genstand eller oplysninger til dem og få den alder, indtil den når den person, der sender den tilbage i tiden. Faktisk, opfindelsen af færdighed i sig selv findes i en ikke-lineær paradoks - som i den lineære stien tid oprettelsen af Herblore er ikke nævnt. Det er først, når vi ændrer begivenheder, der fører til den nuværende, at Herblore er oprettet. Tidligere var det Druidic Ritual forpligtet til at drikke modne Greenman's ale til at øge Herblore niveauer til at gøre potions, men en opdatering er nu forhindret dette. Oprindeligt, urter blev identificeret, og ikke rengjort. Alle uidentificerede urter eller "unids" så det samme. Det blev ændret på grund af det faktum, at snydere ved hjælp af uidentificerede urter ved at fortælle andre spillere, at urten var et højere niveau, end det reelt var. The Grand Exchange blev også udgivet kort efter denne ændring, så der også kan have været en medvirkende faktor. Oprindeligt krydderurter vokset fra landbruget blev identificeret imidlertid den samme opdatering, der ændrede uidentificerede urter til snavset urter gav snavsede urter fra landbruget, hvilket giver dem en lille smule ekstra Herblore erfaring, når landbruget Den Summoning potion og Sanfew Serum er den eneste potions som ikke kan opdeles / opdelt i mindre doser. Dette skyldes sandsynligvis, at de begge blev indført efter dekantering opdateringen. Uden den nødvendige Herblore plan for at rense en krydderurt beskeden "Du kan ikke rense denne urt. Du har brug for en Herblore niveau (minimum niveau her) for at forsøge dette." vises. Herblore kan ikke være uddannet til niveau 2, da det ikke kan blive uddannet på alle før færdiggørelsen af jagten, Druidic Ritual - der straks niveauer spillere til niveau 3. Når uddannelse Herblore til et maksimalt niveau på 99, hvis man vil vælge at samle sine urter og sekundære materialer, ville det tage op en enorm mængde tid, som urter ikke er nemme at opnå samme gælder for den sekundære materialer. Derfor er næsten alle de spillere, der beslutter at opnå 99 Herblore ville købe hans / hendes urter og materialer i stedet for at samle urter selv. Hvis du forsøger at rengøre en krydderurt, som du ikke har det rette niveau for at rense, vil det sige, du forsøger at rense urt, selv om der er nogen chance for at fejle. Kategori:Skills